


Drizzle

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, LOLAR, Land of Light and Rain, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose ponders as she hangs out on her world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drizzle

You really don’t think you’ve ever seen so much pastel before. It’s not like you don’t like them, they are pleasant. But the sheer amount. As you walk over the white sand, you look at those puffy yellow clouds, the light blue skies and- hm. You wish you had a hood to pull up about now. You track foot prints in the somehow dry sand as you explore. Of course there are things you should be doing, and people you should be pestering, but…you suppose there’s time for that later. You continue your walk, watching the cyan water flow serenely around your little island. You look up again and squint at the sky. After all that’s happened thus far, you still question why the clouds are yellow. Bright fluffy yellow clouds raining down pastel water. You look down and shrug. You guess that this is a pleasant change of pace compared to the gloomy drunken atmosphere of your home. Not cheery but- is that…is that a pink turtle floating in the distance? Now you’ve seen everything. Or so you think. You slap your hand to your forehead. You keep getting off track. This is most unlike you, but you can’t help it. You’ve finally entered. With almost no help from him. For such a self proclaimed cool kid, he is so excitable, though he would never admit it. It seems like none of us our as we seem.

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick thing...I didn't know much about her world so...


End file.
